I love you, My Russia
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: France has a dark secret and it involves our childish Russia. France/Russia, Francis/Ivan


**I love you, my Russia**

* * *

Summary: France has a dark secret and it involves our childish Russia. France/Russia, Francis/Ivan

Warning: Sex…obsessions…molestation…Yaoi

Rated M for Mature

* * *

The room was dark as France entered, there was nothing on the walls or floor. All he could see was a bed in the middle of the room which was also enshrouded in darkness. His blue eyes widened a fraction when then he looked towards the bed again. As if clouds uncovered the moon, a pale blue light shown on a figure on the bed. France blushed and swallowed some saliva at what he saw.

There on the bed was Russia, naked, tied up, and hard. His pink scarf covered his violet eyes like a blindfold, and his hands were handcuffed to the head board. France let his now hungry eyes travel down Russia's surprisingly slim body, taking in the way the pale skin shown with light sweat. He saw Russia shiver as if he could feel eyes on him and licked his lips. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his jacket as he began feeling very hot under the collar. France's eyes traveled further down and he noticed both of Russia's legs were spread and handcuffed to the foot board, leaving him open for the taking. Something awoke inside of France and he stepped closer to the enticing nation.

"Russia?" he asked at first, and his eyes snapped to Russia's moist pink lips as they parted

"F-France..."his name was moaned out and France could hardly take it anymore.

"Yes, Russia...?" he spoke almost playfully, so like how he was during the day, but there was something more this time, more feral.

"Please France...I need you!" Russia arched as if begging to be touched and that was the last straw as France crawled on top of the bed, between the slim nation's legs.

"Oh really?" his voice dripped with something dark as his fingers trailed over Russia's body, his nails lightly scratching at the skin near his nipples. He enjoyed the way the childish nation shivered and his nipples hardened. He didn't give Russia anymore time to answer as he leaned down and kissed the other nation hard.

Russia moaned into France's mouth and arched, whimpering when he felt cloth touch his heated skin.

France grinned and pinched Russia's nipple, thrusting his tongue into the other nation's mouth when he gasped. He groaned at the sharp taste of vodka that he strangely liked and ripped off his blue coat, revealing a toned chest and muscled arms. He moved away from the tasty mouth, getting another whimper from it and moved down. France took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on it.

"Oh gods, Francis!" Russia cried as his nipples were sensitive. France shuddered digging his nails into Russia's sides as the sound of his human name made him throb in pleasure and arousal.

Russia mewed at the pain, it made his nerves feel like they were on fire "Please master, more!"

France pulled away and looked at were the violet eyes would be, his own blue eyes filled with something dangerous "Yesss" he said, bringing out the 's' "beg for what you want. It's the only way you'll get it." he leaned forward and bit Russia's neck, drawing blood. He heard the other nation cry out in pleasured pain and bit harder, making a dark purple bruise on the skin, marking the slender neck that had always been hidden before.

Russia bare his neck to the light haired nation and he begged again "Please, master! I need you, my hole aches so badly for your cock!" he arched, grinding against Francis confined erection, causing the dominating nation to let out a growl-like sound that sent shivers up and down his body.

France grabbed Russia's hips and ground his covered erection against Russia's bare one, hissing lightly as Russia moaned "Yes it does, huh Ivan." he stated it like a fact "It aches for MY dick!" he trailed a hand up to Ivan's mouth and commanded him to suck.

Russia opened his mouth taking in three of the fingers. His tongue swirled around them, he sucked and licked them like they were a different part of France's anatomy.

France felt his cock throb inside his pants and used his free hand to unzip his pants. He freed his erection, grinning, and stroked it, making a low sound in the back of his throat. He pulled his fingers from Russia's mouth and pressed two against Ivan's entrance. He teased the entrance then shoved his fingers in, getting a low whine from the taller nation. He thrust his fingers in an out, stretching the entrance for his big erection.

Russia arched, whimpering and mewing for more. His beige hair was sticking to his blushing cheeks, his mouth was parted and saliva was slowly trailing down his chin.

France licked away the saliva, his stubble scratching lightly against Russia's chin and pulled his fingers out, deeming Russia ready. He gripped his erection that was slicked with pre-cum and pressed it to the anal hole.

Ivan chanted "Please please, master please!" as he felt the hardness, he tried to impale himself on it. He wanted it so badly.

France chuckled and suddenly thrust completely into the tight channel, groaning loudly as Russia cried out in likable pain. Francis thrust deeper inside Ivan, unleashing a loud cry of pleasure from Russia while France moaned in both physical and slight sadistic pleasure. Slowly he pulled out before slamming back in making Russia shudder and gasp louder. He continue for a bit, slowly getting faster, until Russia's cries of pleasure turned into screams of ecstasy as he continuously hit Russia's prostate hard. France felt his climax just a second away and sped up as he reached for Russia's scarf. The second he pulled it off, everything was engulfed in white and he woke up.

* * *

France's eyes snapped open and immediately he felt a throbbing pain in his sweats. He sighed, looking at his pulsing erection, and was reminded of his little secret. He liked Russia, a lot more then he should. France smirked darkly and grabbed his erection, but it wasn't like he thought it was a bad thing. France finished himself to the thought of his delightful dream then collapsed back onto his bed.

He couldn't wait to see Russia in the meeting room today...

* * *

Review please! Kehe! France is hiding a dark obsession for Russia beneath his flirty…yea mask. Makes you giddy doesn't it? Anyway! This is a one-shot but I might be persuaded to make it longer if I get enough reviews!


End file.
